Dear Stalker
by Rinsy
Summary: [Zane x Atticus]Atticus thinks he has a stalker...yaoi,OOCness,R


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Atticus' POV

It was getting dark. It's always like this late autumn. Walking on a narrow alley between large poplars, I look through their branches. The bright moon is already high in the sky. In its light all tree branches look like they connected with tiny webs.

I sigh. So beautiful and so mysterious. Unwillingly I start to listen to night sounds. I thought I heard footsteps. Sharply I turn around and come face to face with…emptiness. Deserted alley and diffused light of rare lanterns…I understand that it's stupid to try to see something. So I continue my way.

Now I can clearly hear them…someone is walking behind me…well, maybe it's a just a global paranoia on my part.

I'm certain that it's not ME who imagined stalker, so I speak aloud:

-Who's there?

Silence. There are only us in the street. And that's only annoying me. Then suddenly…

If you know, you'll feel better?

That's it! It's not my paranoia! He's there! And he's following me…

Maybe, - I said.

What should I do?

Describe yourself

Blue hair, dark eyes, nice body. What can I say more?

I hate his voice. It's irritating me. What is he, a maniac? Maybe I should ask…

Are you a maniac?

Laughter. Cold and scoffing laughter.

There's a bus stop right ahead. I'm walking faster but his footsteps are right behind me.

I'm running now, at last I'm here, on a bus stop. Luckily there are some people here. Suddenly I feel his hot breathing above my ear.

Thought you can run away?

I froze. I can't even say a word. I feel his hand snaking around my waist and he presses me to himself. I look at people, who are standing near us, but they are grinning at us. They're thinking we're a couple. Oh, great…

I want to turn around but I'm afraid to look at him, to look at his face, his eyes.

The bus is here. My fears about us, staying outside, are failed. Instead he dragged me inside. Doors slowly closed and I stared at them in horror.

In the door glass I can see a reflection. Mine and…his! He's the same age as me!

I turn around, taking him off guard. He quickly regained his cool attitude and now he's smirking at me.

Well? Saw me?

Yeah, I saw, - I'm taking his hand and walk to the back seats of the bus. "Maniac" Lifted his eyebrow.

- What? I just don't want to stand!

He chuckles. I feel his hand runs through my hair to my neck. I shudder.

Don't touch me!

Why not? – Now his lips, traveling up and down, are on my neck.

I. Said. No! – I try to push him off, but he's stronger and that's the reason why he laid me down on the seats! Why I choose a six-seat row?

His hands are unbuttoning my jacket, touching my chest in the same time.

We're still in the bus, moron! – I yell at him. It seems that he doesn't care. Oh shit…

What's so bad about it, baby? – His fake tenderness is making me sick.

My ass will freeze!

Then…shall we go to your place?

To invite the maniac? Hell no!

Everyone should play once in awhile, - His finger is on my stomach and it's sliding down to my pants

I turn my head to the side. Where are the others? I'm sure the bus wasn't empty when we got here…

Looks like we're alone, - He whispers.

Don't even think about it!

Shh…, - He kisses me. I froze.

Are you nuts? – I push him off of me.

Just shut up! – With these words he presses his lips against mine forcefully. The kiss is so rude and demanding. I start to answer, but I'm kissing him gently. With each second our kiss is growing more passionate. Tongues are living their own life, dancing together in a hot, wild dance.

His hands are on my back, mine – around his neck.

It's doesn't matter where or with whom anymore, I'm just enjoying myself.

Soon part of our clothes is on the floor. I kiss him passionately, pulling him back on the seats with me. His hands are unbuttoning my pants. I'm doing the same with his.

Don't know if the bus is still going or not, but I'm pretty sure that the driver likes what he sees.

Pressing our naked bodies together we're feeling the heat, that's coming from us. We're shuddering with desire, I moan loudly when he kisses my chest, taking nipple in his hot mouth.

There is no tenderness between us and yet he is so careful. He slowly enters me, I gasp in a mix of pain and pleasure. Once the rhythm is slow, but it's growing faster. He kisses me clumsily while I moan in pure ecstasy. His fingers are wrapped around my member as he strokes me.

It's unbearable hot here, in the bus. I hear him moaning, it's so exciting. Gods, I want him…

We moan together as he comes inside of me. I feel sweet warmth are running through me. He's collapsing on top of me.

We lie there, breathing hardly. My lover gets up off me. I'm so tired…suddenly I feel his touch again, he's wiping results of our love-making off me. I open my eyes slowly, and then, I smile at him. It's so weird, but I see him smiling in return.

Only God knows how we managed to get dressed, but finally we walked out of the bus.

I'm near my apartment, that's good because I want to sleep…

So…What's your name? – I ask.

Zane, and yours?

Atticus

Maybe we should repeat that, - he wrapped his arms around me, as his lips are busy with mine.

I hug him while we're kissing. I pull away.

- If we meet, - I smirk at Zane, who smirks at me. I start to head towards my home, to just fall down on my bed and fall asleep.


End file.
